What can't you tell me?
by Hikari Nami
Summary: Here it is the story after Why can't I tell you?. Antauri and Nova are together, but are too busy for the other. When they finally get time to themsleves, it's the holidays. How will this go for the two?
1. Questions and Answers

Me: Here's the second part of "Why can't I tell you". I decided to do a story of their first date. Also, watch out for my next story, titled "Two secrets spilled" or something like that. For those who like these stories, just give me a convincing review and I'll consider writing a sequel or another story like this.

Nova: You better write another or else.

Me: Or else what?

Nova: Or I'll hurt you for keeping me away from my Antauri.

Antauri: Who can keep you away from me? _(smiles slyly)_

Nova: No one my love.

_(And they kiss again)_

Me: Will you two please get a room!

Antauri/Nova: No, already got one _(continue kissing)_

Me: Fine, I'll just get on with the story. And no I don't like just Hilary Duff and country, those songs were the ones that I felt fit the story. I don't own SRMTHFG, but I wish did.

_Questions and Answers  
_

It has been a couple months since Antauri and Nova got together. A rather eventful couple months, Skeleton King must have been doing overtime with the Formless. Right now, the usual was going on; Antauri meditating, Gibson conducting experiments, and Otto, Sprx, and Chiro playing a game. The only one not present was Nova. Chiro was the one who brought this up.

"Hey, anyone seen Nova?

Sprx replied with, "Haven't seen her since breakfast."

The conversation got Antauri's interest as he, too, was wondering where his girlfriend was. He opened his eyes to reveal the others looking at him, their eyes asking the previous question.

"I have not seen her since she went to her room after breakfast, but I will go look for her if you all wish." He answered calmly.

"I can safely assume she is not in the Super Robot, because I've already check every room here including the bathroom and her room."

Everyone turn to see Gibson coming out of his tube from the bedroom levels.

"If she's not in her room and she's not in the Robot, then where would she be?" This question came from Otto.

As they pondered over this question, Antauri got up from his meditating stance and began to walk to the door.

"Hey Antauri, where are ya heading off to?" Sprx asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If Nova's not in the Robot, then she's most likely to be out in city or the park." He replied casually. The team (minus Nova) stared at him as he continued, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll go out to look for her. So everyone relax and I'll be back. Contact me if Nova returns before I do."

With that said he walked out the door and out into the city. He went to every store that he knew Nova liked to go to, but found her at none of them. Getting a little worried, he took to the rooftops, which gave him a better visual than the ground. He continued looking for a good 20 minutes. Finally giving up on the thought that she was in the city, Antauri turned in the direction of the park and headed there as he started to talk to himself out of sheer worry.

"Nova, where are you? Okay, calm down Antauri, you still haven't check the park so she might be there."

Strolling casually into the park, Antauri chose a path and followed it throughout the park. When he came back to the entrance, he mentally and physically slapped himself.

"Why don't I just use the Power Primate to find her? Man, what kind of idiot am I?"

Settling into a meditative stance, Antauri reached out with the Power Primate to find the familiar aura of Nova. It didn't take long, the reason being she was, indeed, in the park. She was in a dense area of trees just east of him. Turning in that direction, he headed off to find Nova. He was relieved as he walked that nothing had happened to his pink-eyed, golden-furred lover.

Upon arriving at the female monkey's location, his sight fell upon a large beautiful lake with different species of flowers surrounding it. With such beauty, only one word registered into the black monkey's mind…

"Damn."

Suddenly, he heard someone talking. The voice sounded highly familiar. Following the sound, he came upon the figure he was searching for…Nova. She seemed a little upset with something. He was about to reveal himself when Nova began to speak, staring into the water.

"Come on Nova, no need to rush things. It's only been a couple months of fighting Formless since you and Antauri got together, you'll go out eventually. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Maybe, _I _should ask instead of the other way around, but that would be too awkward. Oh, and just this morning I was enjoying a nice breakfast with the others."

With a sigh, she gently closed her eyes and then opened them looking up into the sky at the clouds, deep in thought. If she would have looked behind her, she would have seen a certain black monkey sneaking up behind her. She was too deep in thought to even notice until after a pair of hands covered her eyes. She tensed up rather quickly, but when she heard, "Guess who?" in that voice she knew all too well, she immediately relaxed.

She smiled and replied, "How about a second-in-command of the Hyper Force with great control over the Power Primate, quick agility, one who is an excellent kisser, and has one hell of a sexy ass."

She smirked as the hands where removed and were placed around her waist, pulling her into someone's lap (Me: Can you guess who's?). She turned her head slightly, only to have her lips crushed by her boyfriend's delicious ones. Holding that demanding, yet passionate kiss, Nova felt her tail wrap around Antauri's waist as his tail did the same to her. Breaking the kiss, Nova stared deeply into those deep olive eyes with her own stunning pink ones. The two lovers stayed like that until Antauri broke the silence with a question.

"Do you really think my ass is sexy?" His reply was a kiss then a question.

"Why do you think I can't keep my eyes off you?"

"I can think of few reasons" He replied as he began to rub her belly. She giggled a bit and completely relaxed into his arms. "And now I have a question for you my little 'Wild FireBall'."

"Yes, my 'Knight in Black Armor'." Replied Nova as her head rested on Antauri's shoulder.

Smirking at the nickname he asked hesitantly, "Would you um… like to go out with me sometime? See a movie, go bowling, or something?"

Her eyes nearly shot open as she looked at him, revealing that he had a streak of pink lining his nose. "You heard me, didn't you? She quizzed.

"Heard what? I didn't hear anything you said!" He stammered, trying to look as innocently as possible, eyes darting at anyplace but her. Nova moved her body so she was sitting in a less-straining-on-her-neck position. Placing both hands on his cheeks to make him look at her, she stared into his eyes accusingly, "You know, you're a really horrible liar, love. Now, are you asking me out or what?"

He smirked, "And if I say 'or what'?" He chuckled at the pout she gave as she said, "That's not very funny you know."

"I know, but the look on your face is absolutely sexy." He replied, rubbing his nose on hers. "And yes, I am asking you out." The smile she gave him next melted his heart. '_Geez, if she couldn't look any sexier, that smile sure did the trick!_' He was relieved when Nova leaned in and placed lips on lips once again, chasing away all the thoughts currently flowing though his head. Releasing the kiss, Nova snuggled her face into the side of his neck and sighed, totally content in her current position.

"Hey, Nova…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"For what?" she questioned.

"For our date, sleepy head." He replied, gently poking her in the stomach, which was a bad idea. The next moment, Antauri found himself on his back, hands pinned above his head, and a slightly annoyed, yet smirking Nova on top of him. Smirking at the golden monkey, he began to tease her, "Hmmm, I could really get used to this position, what about you?"

Blushing furiously with her smirk disappearing, she reluctantly let his hands go, which was a big mistake on her part. As soon as she let go, Nova found herself in the same position Antauri had been in moments earlier. Nova struggled to get out of his grip, but gave up with a sigh. She looked into his amused eyes with her irritated ones. She snorted.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Antauri."

He smiled, "I just like this position a little better. Besides, I can reach you easier this way." Before she could question what he said, her lips were claimed by his. The yellow monkey's body totally relaxed under his touch. Antauri pulled away and helped Nova into a sitting position next to him.

"I told ya you were an excellent kisser." Nova said with a smirk.

Antauri smiled at his female companion's statement, but frowned when he heard someone or _something_ growl.

"What was that?" he questioned, looking at Nova, whose face held a rather large shade of red on it. "What?"

"That was my stomach." She said, her face getting redder still.

The black monkey next to her chuckled slightly, "Then I guess we get back to the Robot for lunch. It's probably around noon or something. Besides, your're shivering." "Well, it is the end of November, isn't it?" Chuckling, Antuari got up from the ground and offered his hand to his gold love still on the ground. She took it gratefully, but instead of getting to her feet like she expected, she was swept up so Antauri was carrying her bridal style. Nova's face grew hot, but she made no protest in the second-in-command's actions. In fact, she rather liked this position, much to her own surprise. Taking flight, the two monkeys made their way back to the Super Robot for lunch.

_Back at the Robot_

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by silence. It was so silent you could mistaken the place for a cemetery. Nova found a note resting on her chair.

"Hey Antuari, listen to this. 'Antauri/Nova, if you're reading this it means we're not back yet. The rest of us got bored so we decided to go to the arcade for some actions. See ya when we get back, Chiro'"

"Well, looks like we have the place to ourselves. So, what do you want for lunch?"

"How about... some fruit? I've been having a cravin' for some." Nova answered, strolling into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out some apples, oranges, carrots, bananas, and pears. Antauri took a plate out of a cabinet and handed it to Nova, who sliced up the food and placed it on the plate. Once she was finished, the two went back into the main room and Antauri sat in his chair, pulling Nova back into his lap.

"Ya know, I'll never get tired of you in that position."

"Is that you or both of us?" She smiled as she took an apple slice and bite into it. They both ate in almost-silence. Nova had decided to tease Antauri a bit by taking the last slice, a pear slice,and position it right in front of his mouth. Unfortunately, when he went to take it, Nova pulled it away from him. '_So she wants to play, huh?'_ He stared into her pink swirls, distracting her long enough to swipe the slice from her hand. "Hey...woah!"

Nova soon found herself in a position she had been in early today. She was lying on her back and hovering above her was Antauri, the slice gently positioned between his teeth. Lowering himself, Antauri had the slice right in front of Nova, mimicking her earlier actions. Smirking, Nova quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Antauri down so that they shared the piece of fruit. As the two pulled away, their eyes connected showing their undefined love for each other.

"I love you, Antauri."

"I love you, too, Nova."

"Good, now get off me, please."

"You're wish is my command mi'lady."

"Very funny."

The two rose from the floor and Nova placed the plate back in the kitchen. Then she took ahold of Antauri's hand and dragged him to her room. Upon entry, Antauri was surprised at the changes the female monkey had made. She had placed decorations for the upcoming holidays up. She also had posters of figure skaters, snowboarders, and skiers up. It actually gave him some ideas for their date.

"Wow, when did you get attached to these sports?" He questioned.

"It's actually been a silly dream of mine to ice skate and snowboard without being bothered by the cold." She shivered just thinking about the incident so long ago.

"Don't worry, everyone has their fears they have to cope with."

"What about you? I have yet to see one thing you're afraid of." She gave him an irritaed look, trying to prove him wrong.

"I am afraid of something." He said quietly. Nova gave him a quizzing look, "And just what fear would that be?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked, a hint of fear in his olive-yellow eyes. "Promise. Now what could the brave and strong, yet gentle and loving second-in-command be scared of?" She said teasingly as she hugged him, snuggling her head under his chin.

"It's actually two fears."

"Ok, first one."

"I'm Claustrophobic (Me: That's the fear of confined spaces, just so you know.)." He said shyly, with a bit of red streaking his nose. Nova smiled from her position, "So I'm Cheimaphobic (Me: That's the fear of cold), is it a big problem?"

"It appears not to be." Antauri gently lifted her head and placed his lips over hers once again. He felt Nova gently apply pressure to his chest, both deepening the kiss and moving him backward. It wasn't long before he felt himself fall backward onto the bed. Their mouths released the others as the pair stared into the others eyes, both loving. "You planned that didn't you?" He questioned.

"Maybe." She answered from her position on top. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. While she was relaxing, Antauri was thinking, _"I know what she likes, now if I can just put it all together then I... wait! She said she wanted to be able to ice skating without fear of the cold. That's it!" _"Hey, Nova?"

"Hmmmm?" She was too relaxed to look up at him.

"I need to go take care of something and I can't do that with you laying on me." She looked up at him with a pout, "But I like listening to your heart beat, it's relaxing." She rubbed her nose against his and rolled off him. The two got up and stretched. Antauri began to walk toward the door. "What is that second fear anyway?" She asked suddenly.

The black monkey froze, he had totally forgot about that conversation. He thought of the right words to say, then walked back to stand in front of the golden-furred monkey. "It's not being able to make you happy." He stated as his lips once again pressed against hers. Nova's arms wrapped around Antauri's neck while his arms wrapped around her waist. When the kiss ended, Nova smiled and said, "I don't think that will ever be a problem."

Antauri smiled and left, thinking, _"No, I don't think that will be a problem, not with what_ _date is going to be like. I just need the teams help."_

It was late when the rest of the team got home. Antauri and Nova had already eaten and the others had eaten out. They tried to sneak in (It's like 10:00 at night) without waking anyone, but unfortunatly Antauri was up waiting for them. "You know I should punish you for this." Chiro was the one to speak, "Sorry Antauri. Time just seemed to fly right by. We didn't realize it was so late." Antauri looked at them sternly, "I'll let you off the hook this time (Their faces lit up)... on one condition." Their expressions dropped. Sprx said, "Let me guess, cleaning duty." Antauri smirked, he knew Sprx despised that duty, "As much as I know you love that chore, that's not it. Nova and I are going out sometime in the next couple weeks, and I have the perfect gift to surprise her with and I need your help to get it done. If you don't help me... cleaning duty the next two weeks." Their response, "We'll help!" Antauri smirked, this was going to blow Nova's mind.

Me: Finally, I completed it. Just what is Antauri planning on doing? I know but your not finding out what it is, until I get the next chapter done or my computer finally quits acting up. Caio.


	2. Suspisions and Christmas

Me: Yea, I back. My update is here. Thanks everyone for the updates. I'll get Two Secrets Spilled finished, but I want to get this one done before Christmas if I'm lucky.

Nova: When has luck been with you? And what is Antauri planning?

Antauri: That is a secret you will find out soon enough.

_(Nova pouts)_

Me: Be patient, you'll be thankful if you do. Anyway, I don't own SRMTHFG, but I do own a Moshi microbead monkey, it is sooooooo cute:3 On with the story!

**_Suspisions_ _and Christmas_**

_December 15th_

Another 2 weeks had gone by bringing with it more of SK's failed attempts to defeat the hyperforce. Like the team promised, they aided Antauri in his quest for the perfect date with Nova. And as he got ready for his date, the holidays were slowly approaching and Jinmay had come to visit, making Chiro very happy. She also agreed to help in Antauri's plan.

Nova, on the other hand, was slowly getting suspicious. Gibson, Sprx, and Otto had been asking her which kind of clothing styles she liked. They said Chiro wanted a female's opinion to get a Christmas gift for Jinmay. Awkward for them. Then there was Antauri, he had started to carry around a sketchpad of some sort. When she tried to see what was in it, he would close the pad and say that it was a secret or that it would be a surprise for later, then give her a kiss and walk off.

She decided to brush it off as one of those secrets Antauri won't tell anyone. After all, she had some secrets from him, like the gifts she was planning on getting eberyone. For Otto, she had gotten him a limited edition special machanics kit he had been eyeing for a while. Gibson would be getting an expert scientist chemistry kit with some chemicals he would enjoy experimenting with. She had gotten Sprx a polishing set because he always seems to be shining his magnets. Chiro would be getting a new video game he was eyeing and Nova was getting Jinmay the Jingle Jam Disney Cd that the girl had been drooling over.

As for Antauri, she was having trouble. She wanted something that would show the black monkey how much she loved him. (Me: Oh, major Christmas dilemma, hate it.) Right now, the female monkey was roaming the mall stores on a quest to find the perfect gift, because it was _**way**_ to cold outside for her liking. While she walked, the same question replayed in her mind over and over, _"What am I going to get him?"_ She was going to ask him because it would ruin the surprise of the gift. So she sat down on a bench to ponder. She looked up as a glimmer caught her eye.

Her breath was simply taken from her. It was what she had been searching for. Antauri would absolutely adore it. She jumped off the bench and crossed over to the said item. Sitting on display in the jewelry store window was a set of limited edition "Lover's Forever" (Me: I made that up.)gold and silverheart necklaces. It was two half-heart necklaces that, when put together, formed a whole heart with the symbol of unity, made from realauthentic Ranger-7 diamonds, in the center. The symbol's shape was like a heart with a line going through the center and a loop at the center of the line. The pinked-eyed monkey was dazzled by the pair.

"It's perfect." was her response as she released a breath she hadn't know she was holding. Rushing inside the store, she bought the necklaces and delighted that the ones in the window were the last pair they had. She asked if they would hold them for her and was happy when they said they could. She said she would pick them up on December 23rd. Waltzing out of the store, the yellow monkey was beaming and hugging herself. Nova then decided to head home, maybe bake some cookies ('Snowbound' rip-off) or snuggle with Antauri.

Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. Gift-wrapped boxes flew everywhere. "Oh, man. I am soooo sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" she said frantically.

"I'm just fine, Nova."

Nova gaped. The person she had bumped into was...**_Antauri_**! He was surrounded by boxes of different colors, rubbing his head.

"Antauri?" "Yes?" "What are you doing here? And with all these... gifts, should I call them?"

Antauri stared at her for a few seconds before answering. "It's.. one of those pick-up and deliver orders?" he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. She gave him a suspicious look, then looked at the mess around her. Getting to her feet, she offered her hand to the black monkey, who took it gratefully. "Need any help?" When she said this, she could have swore she saw Antauri tense up, but brushed it off when he said, "Sure, I could use the help."

With that said, Nova and Antauri collected the gifts and set off for home. Once outside in the snow, Antauri was quick to notice that Nova was shivering terribly, even though she was trying, but failing, to cover it up. Shifting in his step, he walked so that he was right next to his love and wrapped histail around her waist. He felt the yellow female flinch slightly, but then wrapped her own tail around his waist and pressed herself against his body. They stayed like that all the way back to the robot.

_Back at the Robot_

Walkign into the Foot Cruiser, they heard voices from the command room. **_Loud voices_**. Looking at the other in confusion, the 2nd and 3rd in-commands went to investigate. Their discovery... Sprx and Gibson fighting...again, while Otto, Chiro & Jinmay have their ears plugged. The ear-plugged trio noticed the two and went to them.

"They've been at this ever since Jinmay & Chiro brought the tree home." Otto said. "What are they fighting about this time?" Antauri sighed, rubbing his temples. (Chiro had taken the boxes from him and Jinmay had taken the ones from Nova.) "Popcorn string or candy canes for almost 2 hours." Chiro and Jinmay replied simutaniously. Nova's eye twiched, "Let me handle this." The others heard the irritated voice and shifted as far away from the two fighting monkeys. Nova strolled over to her chair and pulled something out from under the cushion... a _blow horn_.

The red and blue monkeys were oblivious to their yellow companions intentions. They didn't notice when she was standing right next to them, slowly raising the hand with the blow horn. The others plugged their ears, waiting for what was to come. Nova's finger arched over the trigger button, getting ready.

Then it happened.

The two monkeys' eyes went as wide as dinner plates and their hands shot to their ears, trying to block out the shrilling sound of Nova's infamous blow horn. The female monkey finally let up on the torture of her teammates, believing they had enough. "Good grief Nova, what was that for?" complained Gibson. "Yea, my ears are still ringing." whined Sprx. "Then maybe you two would learn not to fight over unneeded items." replied Nova. They looked at her in confusion. She sighed, "Last week, we said that when Chiro and Jinmay got the tree, we would be decorating it with garlin and multi-colored lights, remember?" The two faces lit up with realization, "Oops."

Nova smiled and turned to the four standing on the opposite side of the room. "Now that that is taken care of, how about we take care of the tree?" They smiled and they set to work getting the tree up. Antauri pulled Nova aside and asked, "How did you know that would work?" She just smiled and replied, "They stop when something louder and more obnoxious is played in their ear." The black monkey looked at her in surprise, then smirked, "You know how much I love you?" She smirked then heard something above her. Looking up, she saw a green tail hanging over one of the chairs... with misletoe hanging on the end. "Otto?" She said. The green monkey's head poked over the top of the chair, he smiled, "Misletoe for your moment?" Antauri smiled, "As tempting as that sounds right now, maybe later. Thanks anyway, Otto." Otto glanced at Nova and he caught her eye. She nodded and he left. Antauri looked at her, "What was that about?" Nova giggled, "Otto was just reminding me of 'The Rule of the Misletoe'." "'Rule of the Misletoe'?" "Yea. At the beginning of December, Otto told me about it. He said that if you don't kiss someone when you're under the misletoe, then you will owe them something later." "Then how about a kiss right now?" He said and pulled her in. She smiled as they let go. "That's better. Now lets go help with that tree."

The team spent the next two hours dercorating the tree, without the arguments. (Nova: Thank goodness for that.) "Well team, that tree looks pretty darn good." Chiro said, looking at the almost-finished tree. Jinmay stood next to him, "Yes, it does, but something's missing. I can't quite put my finger on it." Gibson questioned, "We have everything to calibrate the holiday spirit, don't we?" "I agree with Big Brain. We have everything." Sprx said. "No, we don't." came a voice from the boxes. They all looked over to see Otto digging in one of the smaller boxes. "What is it, Otto?" quizzed Antauri. Otto emerged with the most important part of the tree... the star. Otto smiled, "I believe Nova should put the star on top." Nova gently took the star, holding it gently in her hands. "That's really sweet and an honor, Otto. Hey, Antauri? Can you give me a lift?" Antauri smiled and concentrated, lifted Nova up to the top of the tree. She hesitated, until Antauri floated up next to her and placed his hands on hers, guiding them into position and placing the star in its rightful spot on the top of the tree.

As the star was placed, the whole room lit up, spreading a warm feeling throughout the team. Nova and Antauri shared a kiss and Chiro and Jinmay did the same. Then they went to sleep for the night, with the urge that they can't wait for the next day.

_December 24th_

Christmas Eve was finally upon the hyper force. Everyone was happy and joyful and, much to the team's surprise, Sprx and Gibson hadn't fought since the 20th.(oGaspo) In fact, the two of them, along with Otto, Chiro, and Jinmay, would spend the afternoon having snowball fights. Nova, on-the-other-hand, had practically stayed inside the Super Robot since the first snowflake hit the ground. The others accepted this, knowing her hate of the cold. Antauri could only smirk at this, because what he had gotten her would change all that. 

Right now, Nova was placing her gifts under the tree with the others, trying her damnest to keep her urge to peek at bay. Looking at all the colorful gifts caused her to groan, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a voice in her ear, "It's a pain in the ass, isn't it?" Her face turned to meet Antauri's smiling one. "It's as hard as getting Sparky to shut his big trap for more than two minutes."

"Hey, I heard that and I told you not to call me that anymore." The couple turned to see Sprx entering the room with the other in tow. "8:00 already?" questioned Antauri, looking at the clock. "Yea, and besides, we do want to get up early to open presents and join Shugazoom in the Christmas Festival." answered Chiro. "That is true. So, off to bed with everyone." said Antauri shooing them away. As everyone headed up to bed, Antauri noticed that Nova was still standing where she had been earlier. Walking up behind her, he gently placed a hand on her shouder and asked, "Nova, are you alright?" She didn't respond and her face held a scared expression. "Nova?" "He said the Christmas Festival..." she said quietly. Antauri looked at her and replied, "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"The festival is o-outside...in the snow." By this time, the yellow monkey was shaking something terrible. Antauri embraced her tightly and rubbed her back, which seemed to have a calming effect. She relaxed in his arms, almost to the point of falling asleep. One of her hands gripped his upper arm just tight enough so that Antauri couldn't get it off.

In her current state, she faintly felt herself being swept off her feet, but the grip she had remained. She heard Antauri carry her up to the bedroom floor and then heard Chiro's voice. "Antauri, something was troubling Nova, wasn't there?" "Yes there was and still is. When you said 'The Christmas Festival' her thoughts automatically went to the snow outside and her fear of it."

"Oh, I'm guessing that you calmed her down though. You gonna put her to bed then?" asked Chiro. Antauri sighed, "I would, but she has an impressive grip on my arm. I don't think she is letting go anytime soon." The gold monkey felt Chiro's gaze on her hand before he chuckled and replied with, "It looks like it, too. Hey, I know. Since it's Christmas, why don't you have her sleep with you in your room." The black monkey flinched rather noticable. "And when she wakes up sleeping next to me, I'll probably get slapped and my Christmas surprise will go down the drain." Nova heard Chiro chuckle again. "No, that would be if it was Sprx and not you. Nova loves you and trusts you. It's the holidays, Antauri, she'll understand. Besides, she looks rather comfy right where she is." Nova smiled inwardly at the boy's understanding.

Chiro closed the door to his room, leaving a completely dazed Antauri. Coming back to reality, the black monkey walked into his room and gently laid the 'sleeping' monkey on the bed and laid down, pulling up the covers as he did so. When he laid down, his love almost immediately snuggled up with him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. In return, the 2nd-in-command wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Before he drifted off to sleep, he heard, "I love you, Antauri." He retuened it with, "I love you, too, Nova."

_Christmas Day_

Morning broke, and bathed its light across the two lovers. Neither stirred, until a few rays hit the hot pink eyes of a certain golden-yellow monkey. Her eyes flickered open and gazed up at her love's face in the morning sun. She gently slid up and planted a kiss on a ticklish spot she had found on his neck a while back. The black monkey shifted and opened his olive-yellow eyes, which were greeted by a pair of pink ones. He smiled, "That would be a wonderful sight to wake up to every morning." Nova chuckled, "Same here." They shared a kiss and Nova glanced at the clock, which read 7:29:55am. She began to countdown, "5...4...3...2...1..."

"IT"S CHRISTMAS!" came a yell from a certain green monkey's room. There was a whole lot of shuffling, then silence. The two monkeys lokked at each other and mouthed yet another countdown, "5,4,3,2,1..." The door burst open, revealing three monkeys (colored red, green, and blue) and two humans (one with pink hair the other with black) all dressed up in the holiday spirit. Otto bounced over to the foot of the bed, "Come on, sleepy heads, it's timeto open presents!"

The two smiled and followed the others, hand-in-hand,to the main room, where the others were already sorting gifts, which were placed by the owner's corresponding chair (Jinmay's were placed by Chiro's). When the sorting was done, Nova pulled her stack over by Antauri's and sat down with him on the floor. Otto, Sprx, and Chiro had already torn through half their gifts. Antauri had gotten through three, them being a hand-made meditation pillow from Chiro, a 'First Christmas Together' ornament from Jinmay, and a new book from Gibson. He also got two movie passes from Sprx and a miniature waterfall from Otto. Nova was still a little afraid to open hers, until she felt Antauri's hand on hers.

"I'm not opening this last gift until you're done with yours." She smiled and tore the wrapping paper off. Her jaw dropped at her gifts. Chiro had gotten her a new CD/MP3 player. Jinmay had gotten hersoftware to create her own training programs. From Gibson, she got the book on dragons she had been eyeing and Sprx had gotten her a new punching bag. Otto, much to her surprise, had gotten her a dragon made from Ranger-7 rubies, emeralds, sapphires, opals, and amethysts. It even had a ribbon with every color of the team on its neck. When she asked how he knew, he said Antauri had told him.

After all the mayhem, only two presents remained, the ones Antauri and Nova had gotten for each other. They debated who should open theirs first. In the end, Chiro flipped a coin and it landed on Antauri. He opened the small box, revealing the two glimmering diamond necklaces. His eyes widen, as did everyone else's, and liftted the two out of the box. He smiled as he placed the left half around his neck and the right half around his lover's. Nova was blushing until she heard a ringing above them. There, over their heads once again, was Otto's tail, holding some misletoe on the end. Sprx smirked, "Uh-oh, miseltoe, you know the rule, ya gotta kiss the girl underneath it." Antauri simply smiled and kissed the lips of his drop-dead sexy lover. They released and Antauri stated, "Your turn."

Nova turned to the last remaining gift. With trembling hands, she opened it. What she found inside was...

Me: Cliffy... never mind, just ahot chocolatebreak and boy did I need it.

A pair of black-laced, fire-patterned ice skates and a snow jacket with the same flame designs and a black collar. There was also a scarf, a pair of boots, and a pair of snow pants that held flame designs and black cuffs/edges as well. She was absolutely speechless. Antauri felt the silence meant she didn't like it, but that thought was swept away when Nova whipped around and crushed his lips with hers. The others cheered as the two shared a passionate kiss.

As Christmas Day progressed, Nova not only found out the others had also gotten snow outfits (Sprx's having lightning patterns, Otto's having various shades of green, Gibson's with various shades of blue, and Antauri's was black with fire-designed cuffs, edges, and collars), but both Nova and Antauri had been nominated for 'The Best Couple of the Holidays'(Chiro's idea). And as their necklaces shined in the sunlight, both monkeys were happy about their first Christmas together.

Me: Finally, it's done. And before Christmas too. Sweetness.

Nova (_rubbing her eyes_): Hey guys, wake up, Fire's finally done.

Me: Haha, very funny.

Sprx: So, is it finished yet.

Antauri: I'm guessing not, since she hasn't written out Nova's and my date.

Otto: Yea, I wanna know what happens.

Me: Ok, ok. Hey where's Chiro, Gibson, and Jinmay.

(_They walk in with loads of chocolate._)

Nova & Me: Is that what I think it is?

Chiro, Gibson, Jinmay: Oh no

Nova & Me: CHOCOLATE!

(_The trio run off with Nova and I chasing them._)

Antauri: Anyway, please read and review. FireNovaLover will update soon...when she and Nova stop chasing the others due to their overwelming love of chocolate.

_In the distance_: CHOCOLATE! _(Antauri sweatdrops.)_


	3. The Date's Beginning

Me: Yayness, I'm back. Well at least for now. You're going to love this chapter.

Chiro: Why, does something exciting actually happen?

Me: You have no romance views do you?

Chiro: Uhhh...

Gibson: Hey Fire, what's this black box for? And what's with the fire emblem on top?

Me: Chiro asked me to get it for him. (Takes box and gives to Chiro.) Here you go, just what you ask for and it was really hard to get.

Chiro: Thanks.

Me: Anyway, let's get on with the story.

The Date

/Flashback/

A yellow monkey scanned the command room. Decorations were strung everywhere aiding in welcoming the New Year. There was only 10 minutes left and everyone was talking excitedly. Nova was watching the screen, which viewed the New Year's countdown ball. Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her waist. Turning, she came face-to-face with her lover.

"You excited?" he questioned. "A little. And reviewing everything that has happened over the year." Her hand reached up to grasp the necklace that hung from her neck. She felt his hand grip hers as he asked, "Surprised at how fast everything went? Or do you feel that we're rushing things?"

"No! No, that's not it. It's not that at all. It's just... with everything that's happened, I can't seem to find a New Year's resolution." She stated as she began to blush. Antauri chuckled, "That's all. It'll come to you in time."

Then Chiro spoke up. "Come on guys. We'd better hurry if we want to join the city in the ultimate countdown." They all pulled on their snowsuits, but there was a problem, Nova was missing her scarf. "Anyone seen my scarf?" "It's haning on the back of Antauri's chair." "Thanks Sprx." Everyone headed out the door and made it with five minutes to spare. They met Jinmay who had left the Robot early to help set up the decorations in the city.

The team was then greeted by people of the city. The citizens cheered as their heros flew doen the street. When they landed, little kids were all over the monkeys, especially 'pretty, strong, and nice' Nova. Some even asked her to show them some of her moves. Before she could answer, the timer anouncced three minutes to New Year. The mayor approached the Hyper Force as they got on the festival stage. "Hyper Force, we thnk you for everything you've done. You have saved Shuggazoom countless times. Now which one (or two) of you would like to activate Shuggazoom's New Year lights and the countdown sphere." No one really volunteered, that is until Chiro and Jinmay 'accidentally' pushed Antauri and Nova out there. "And this year's favorite couple has volunteered." Everyone cheered, shouted, and whistled.

The two blushed, but went forward anyway. Each picked up one side of the cord and readyed (Me: Did I spell that right? Oh well.) themselves, then plugged in the lights. Up and down the streets, lights flashed on , brightening up the city like a candle. Under the countdown ball, a clock came on with a timer under it. Only one minute remained. The whole city was so excited that everyone seemed to talk at once. Chiro nudged Antauri in the back and handed him something while Nova admired the lights. Using his tail, he hid the item behind his back.

Thirty seconds remained. Everyone prepared for the countdown. Twenty seconds. Nova was completely oblivious to what Antauri was planning. He placed a hand around her waist and pulled her close as the countdown started.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Every couple, including Antauri/Nova and Chiro/Jinmay kissed to celebrate the New Year as confetti flew everywhere and party poppers exploded. As everyone's cheers began to subside, Antauri let go of Nova's waist and the two were bathed in a spotlight. Nova was very confused and it was clearly shown on her face. She turned to Antauri as he took her hands in his own.

"Nova, although we have not been on any official dates, I can assure you that I love you with all my heart and soul. Protecting the city has kept us physically apart, but it has not broken our uydying love for each other. For ever, I will love you and I hope you feel the same. I wish to be with you forever, if you will have me that long. So Nova, my love..." the black monkey got down on one knee as he pulled from behind his back a black box with a fire emblem on top. "...will you marry me?" The box was openned as it revealed a 24 karat gold diamond ring with black fire designs holding the diamond in place. Pulling out the ring, Antauri took Nova's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. The golden monkey was speechless. Tears of joy formed and flowed as she replied, "Yes, of course I'll marry you. I wouldn't have it anyother way." She pulled him up and gave him a passionate kiss that took his breath away. All around them were cheers of happiness.

They released the kiss and pulled each other into a hug where Nova whispered, "but only after you take me on that date you promised me." They pulled apart as Antauri smiled, "Your wish is my command." People gathered around to congratulate them. It was around 3 o'clock when they got home, where Antauri convinced Nova (rather easily I might say) to sleep with him once again like on Christmas Eve.

/End Flashback/

Those events led up to what Nova was doing now . It was Valentine's Day and Antauri was finally taking Nova out on their day. The day started when Nova had went downstairs and was greeted by the others, who had silly grins plastered to their faces. Then they said have fun and before she knew it, she was blindfolded and swept off her feet by the one she loved. Then she felt the rush of going up one of the tubes and then being set down. "Stay here." Antauri whispered. She heard some movement, then was pulled into someone's lap. Her body tensed, but quickly relaxed when Antauri kissed her on the forehead. "Why are you so edgy all of a sudden, my love?" he questioned.

Nova smiled, "Well, it's not everyday you're blindfolded and carried someplace you have no idea about." She felt him pull her close as a sound reached her ears. They were taking off. "Antauri, where are we going?" "You'll see soon enough." he stated. She was confused, but decided to lay back and enjoy the ride. They flew for what seemed like hours to Nova, but in reality was only 5 hours. Nova felt a big lurch as they landed and Antauri gently picked her up. He walked outside and was greeted by a gently blowing breeze. (They're wearing their snow outfits, just so ya know.) Nova felt and heard snow crunch beneath her boot as Antauri put her down. Then he simply stated, "We're here." and removed the blindfold so Nova could take in the view.

Before her was a large, two story log cabin on top of a giant snow covered mountain. Close by was a frozen pond/ice rink. She was absolutely speechless (Me: She seems to do that alot doesn't she?) and it showed on her face. "You like it?" was the question asked to her and she could only nod. Antauri wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her out of her shock. "Good, because we get to spend the next two weeks out here. All alone." The way he spoke caused the female monkey to have shivers go down her spine and make her grow weak in the knees.

They went inside the cabin and were caught by another surprise. Inside were two snowboards. One was black with yellow fire trimmings and the other was yellow with black fire trimmings. With it came a note,

Antauri & Nova, we figured since you two were up there you might as well give snowboarding a try. Gibson and Otto made the boards whil Chiro and I choose the designs. Have fun, Sprx-77.

"That was awful nice of Sprx." Said Nova. "Looks like it's one of his rare good ideas." stated Antauri. Nova chuckled and the two proceeded with taking off their snowsuits. With that done the two cuddled together on a couch in front of the fireplace when Nova had finished starting a fire. It was late in the evening so they couldn't do anything til morning. Then a thought came to Nova's mind, "Hey Antauri, what was that notebook you were carrying around before Christmas?" Giving her a smile, he levitated the said item over to them. Taking hold of the sketchbook, Antauri openned it to reveal its interior. There were drawings of snowsuits with different designs. Some had pencil marks by them or on them.

"Who did these?" Nova questioned. "Jinmay drew the outfits and asked me to make any nessecary improvements to them." Antauri answered. "I blackmailed the others to help me when they came home late that night they went to the arcade."

"Antauri! You blackmailed!" That is so unlike you." She looked away and crossed her arms, 'trying' to be mad at him. The black monkey's arms wrapped around her waist once again, pulling her very, very close. "It was either they helped me or got two weeks of extra chores. They choose to help me." He began to nibble on her neck, then right behind her ear. The monkey in torment began to tremble and melt in her lover's arms. She felt so relaxed. Then something interrupted the moment...the beeping of someone's communicator.

Nova looked back at Antauri who blushed,"I was suppose to call the others when we got here." "Then talk to them and I'll be right back." said Nova, getting up and walking to the kitchen. As she walked out of the room, Antauri activated his communicator and was greeted by, "Antauri...Antauri...hello anyone there, answer me, will you?" "Calm down, Sprx, we arrived safely." "Oh, soory, it's just that you forgot to call us. So, did you two like our gifts?" Antauri smiled, "Yes we did and we appriciate it, Thank you." "You are very welcome. Have fun. See you in two weeks. Bye" "Good-bye, Sprx"

He hung up and his ears were met by a soothing voice, "Who was that?" The black monkey turned to lay eyes on his sexy female companion. "It was Sprx, wondering if we got here and saw our gifts." He noticed that Nova had two mugs of some hot substance. Walking over (in a sexy way to Antauri), she sat down and handed Antauri a mug of hot chocolate, who took it gratefully. Cuddling close, Antauri wrapped an arm around Nova, who cuddled closer and used her tail to turn on the radio on the table next to the couch. The couple dozed off to 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson.

Me: Yay, I'm done with that one. I'll get the next one up ASAP. R&R Please and Thank you. Oh, and Happy Belated Valentine's everyone, hope yours was better than mine.


	4. Snowboard & Snowfall

Me: Yay another chapter. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Nova: Calm down girl. You've got this story and another to finish.

Me: I know but that's a long ways away so, ON WITH THE STORY.

**_Day 1: Snowboard and Snowfall_**

Morning broke and the couple was still cuddle up on the couch. Antauri was the first to wake. Looking down, he saw his beloved sleeping with her head on his chest. Deciding to be gentle in waking her, he planted a kiss on her forehead, which only caused her to cuddle, if possible, even closer into him. Then deciding to be a little mean, he gently traced his free hand up her side, knowing she was ticklish there. She flinched and grabbed his hand. Her eyes openned. Amused met irritated as the amused one claimed the lips of the irritated.

When they broke apart, Nova's expression held a smile as she said, "That wasn't very nice, you know." Her smile was returned with, "I know, but it's fun to watch you squirm in my grasp, my beloved." Next thing he knew, he was in an all to familiar position as he landed with his back on the floorand a smirking Nova pinning him down, preventing any escape plans he had. He struggled to get loose, but all attempts failed. Nova's hold was pretty firm, but yet gentle at the same time. "Are you done?" she asked in a sweet tone. Antauri nodded in response. "Good, than let's go. I want to shred some ice with those boards ASAP."

One look at Antauri's face showed that he didn't understand. Nova sighed, "Shred some ice? It's the snowboarding term for 'let's get to the slopes'" "Oh."

_Outside_

Once the two monkeys were clad in their snow outfits, they headed outside into the morning snow with snowboards in hand. It took them about 30minutes just to get ready due to the fact that Antauri had trouble getting his boots snpped in. Nova had studied snowboarding a while back and was ready to go, so she showed Antauri how to do it so he knew how. Then came the tricky part...balance. (Me: It's harder than it looks. Depending on who you are, it's a pain.)

Nova was able to back away far enough for Antauri to be at arms-length. The black monkey stood there for a while before he started to wobble. He fell backwards and grabbed Nova's hand for balance. Unfortunately, he got too off balanced and pulled Nova on top of him. Nova giggled, "Looks like we've got a lot of work ahead of us." Antauri groaned as Nova managed to untangle herself and stand up, pulling Antauri with her. She held him steady as the second-in-command desperately fought balance. They worked until their light source began to fade.

"Well, it looks like I wasted our time and you didn't even get to the slopes." Antauri said, disappointed. He bowed his head, but it was pulled up by Nova's hand to reveal her face to be filled with tenderness. "Don't worry about it. We have the next two weeks, and besides, I enjoyed teaching you something for once." She smiled. "Now let's go inside. We skipped lunch and I'm hungry." The two laughed as they took off their snowboards and went inside the cabin for dinner.

_The next day_

The two monkeys were up early. It didn't take long for them to get ready, having taken all day yesterday to learn to prepare. Balance was still a little unstable, but at least they didn't fall down. Then Nova began to explain how to move in order to stay balanced and to dodge obsticales(sp?). "Now turning and keeping balance is both easy and tricky at the same time. To turn left, appliy pressure to the back of the board and use the leg that is out front to move the board to the left. Same with the right. Sometimes it's more effective to lean your body in the direction you wish to turn, but then it requires a whole lot more balance. Understand?" Antauri nodded. "Ok then. You ready to hit the slopes?" He hesitated with his answer,"...Maybe?"

Nova giggled at this, "You'll never know until you try. Let's go." Pulling the reluctant monkey to the top of the hill, she positioned them to begin their decent. Nova leaned foreward and began her downward track on the slope. Antauri watched as Nova shreded (Is that even a word?)down the hill and, much to his dismay, followed. It wasn't so bad. He followed Nova's instructions and turned a few times while maintain his balance quite well. Then he remembered Nova telling him that bending his knees would create less wind resistance. He tried it and began to catch up to Nova, but he hit a downward slope just right and lost balance. He fell face first into the snow and, instead of stopping like he had hoped, he continued to roll, creating a giant snowball around himseelf.

Nova stopped at a flat point of the hill. She looked up to see if Antauri was doing alright. Her vision was greeted...by a giant snowball rolling down at her. It engulfed her and continued to roll. Down, down, down til it hit a large rock at the botom of the hill. Everything was quiet for a while. Suddenly, Antauri's head poppedout from under the snow. He struggled until he got his arms out and proceeded to pull out his lower body. He felt wiggling beside him and out popped Nova's head.

"Ok, we still need to practice. Being flatten and carried down a hill by a giant snowball is not what I would call fun." she said. Antauri continued to struggle untilhis snow prison decided to released him, causing him to tumble down the giant mass of snow. He landed face first again. He picked himself up and unbuckled his boots from his snowboard while saying, "It it just me or does this mountain just like making me do face plants!"

Nova managed to get out, but she couldn't help falling down the snow and landing right on Antauri. She apologized and took off her snowboardas well. "It could have been worst." she said. "How's that?" "We could have broken something." "Nova, don't jinx us." "I'm just sayin'. Maybe we should practice somemore before we hit the large slopes." "Agreed." With that said, the two activated their jetpacks and flew back to the cabin for lunch and more practice.

Me: Another one's done, another one's done. (_break dances_)

Nova: Please stop that, you're creeping me out.

Me: At least it wasn't as bad as the time Sprx had those human hands. Talk about gross.

Nova: True. Or that time Otto was acting all freaked out with those robo apes.

Me: Or the time...

Antauri: While those two are talking about creepy stuff, I politely ask for everyone to Read and Review. Thank you.

Me: Oh, what about that time youhad Antauri look like a girl for that one mission (made that up).

Antauri: Hey, that was suppose to be a secret mission that no one knew about!

Nova: Oppsie, but I did get a good photo of you. Don't you look precious?

Antauri: (_dives for her_) Give me that!

Nova: Fire, catch.

Me: Alright, Monkey In The Middle, literally. Caio all my wonderful readers.

Antauri: Come on give it back.


	5. Monkeys on Ice

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had major writer's block and my mom grounded me from fanfiction until she actually saw that it was harmless. How stupid is that?

Nova: As stupid as leaving Sprx in the kitchen by himself.

Sprx: Hey!

Me: Shut up Sprx. The good thing is, and has been for two weeks...

Everyone: **SCHOOL'S OUT!**

Me: Oh yea school's out and everything is going great. Well, almost everything...I didn't get my driver's license.

Antauri: But you did get into college and you now have a job.

Me: True, but I also have to readTHREE books for my English class next year. Can you beleive that? THREE!

Chiro: (Battling Otto in a vid game) Can you just get on with the story already? You're making me lose focus.

Me: Gibson.

(Gibson walks over a unplugs game.)

Chiro/Otto: Hey

Me: ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE A FIGHT GETS UNDERWAY!

**_Monkeys on Ice_**

Over the next few days, Antauri and Nova and practiced practically the whole day out in the snow. The black monkey had improved greatly in both his balance and speed. They even had a race to see who could beat the other in a downhill run on the slopes. It ended in a tie. Antauri even adopted some snowboarding lingo as they practiced.

They had fun during the first week during the first week and Before they knew it, it was time to start ice skating. Nova's only problem with this was the ice breaking under her feet. Antauri reassured her and got his fiance' (sp?) out on the ice. With both monkeys cladded in their winter outfits, they headed out to the ice. As they were putting on their blades, Nova noticed that Antauri's black skates had fire-patterned laces on them.

"Did you get everything the opposite as mine?" she asked.

"No, but I do adore fire now because of a certain firey-tempered female." He replied.

"Very funny, let's go."

Sliding out, the two held onto the other as they fought for balance. With all the snowboarding they had done, it wasn't that hard. But just for fun, Antauri fell backwards and pulled Nova on top of him. They laughed as Nova stood up, pulling Antauri with her. "You did that on purpose."

"And there's a problem with that?" he retorted as he skated backwards causing Nova to chase him. When she got close, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up. In response, Nova wrapped her legs around his waistso he couldn't put her back on the ice. She placed her arms around his neck as their foreheads met.

"I love you, Antauri."

"I love you, too, Nova."

He set her back down and held her hand as they did a lap around the ice. Then Nova began spinning with Antauri holding her hand. She stopped and looked into his radiant yellow eyes. He smiled at her as she lost herself in those orbs.

"Nova, you're staring again." Antauri said, snapping the yellow monkey out of her daze. Nova blushed. "Do you really find me that attractive?" he asked.

"Yes." she mumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Yes'!" she said a little louder. He chuckled, "That's what I thought." It was then he noticed a sad expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned. She looked away, staring into the distance, but saying nothing. Antauri pulled her close, "Come on, Nova, You can tell me." (Me: I'm putting stuff like that in here way too much.)

She looked at him and he saw tears bordering the edges of her eyes. He searched her eyes for an answer, "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"You'll probably think this is silly." she began, but a part of me feels that... I don't deserve you." The black monkey was shocked, "Nova, why would you ever think of something like that?"

"Well, you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who actually understands the metaphors you say. One you can talk to for any of your problems. I'm... just not good enough for you."

There was a bit of silence.

"You're wrong about that." Antauri said with some defiance. She looked up at him, tear trails on her cheeks. His hands wiped the tears away. "Nova, you are everything I could hope for. You do understand things that I say. You are there for me when I need someone to talk to. I've told you things that I have never even mentioned to anyone else, even Chiro. You _are_ good enough. You are perfect in my eyes. Perfect enough to spent the rest of my life with... and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled at her, drawing a smilefrom her lips. His hands were still on her cheeks as her hands covered his. "Now don't you dare think otherwise." he finished, placing his forehead on hers.

"Thanks, Antauri." You could hear the joy evident in her voice. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, pulling each other very close. When they released, Nova's tearstained eyes began to droop. Antauri looked up to see the sun setting. So, picking up Nova bridal style, he headed back inside the house for so well-deserved rest.

Me: That was sappy.

Gibson: It wasn't that bad.

Me: Yes it was... SCHOOL'S OUT!

Otto: Yay, I have a shouting partner.

Gibson:Oh no.

Me&Otto: SCHOOL'S OUT! SCHOOL'S OUT! SCHOOL'S OUT! YAY!

Gibson: Read and Reviewwhile these two continue their rant.

Me&Otto: We'll say it again... SCHOOL'S OUT!


	6. Final Day Confessions & Combining Rooms

Me: I had such bad writer's block for this story, but thank you for being so patient. No enough chit-chat, on with the mushy stuff!

Nova&Antauri: HEY!

Me: What? I'm only speaking the truth. On with the story.

**_Final Day Confessions and Combining Rooms_**

"Come on, Antauri. Quit being such a slowpoke!" cried Nova cheerfully from outside. The sun was just peeping over the horizon and a gentle breeze was blowing, ruffling the gold monkey's fire-patterned snowsuit. Her snowboard was stuck in the snow behind her, waiting to be used.

"Coming!" The black monkey called happily. He stumbled out of the door, nearly tripping on his way out. Antauri had changed a lot since the two had gotten there, but both monkeys knew that after today, everything would go back to normal. Well, at least the seriousness to defeat Skeleton King would come back, but Nova wanted Antauri to lighten up back home, even if it was just a little bit.

Nova grabbed Antauri's hand and dragged him to one of the largest slopes. Attaching the snowboards to their boots, the two monkeys took their positions on the top of the hill and pulled down their snow goggles.

"Last one to the bottom gets to pack the suitcases." said Antauri before taking off.

"Hey!" Nova was surprised that Antauri of all people…monkeys would say that, but of course, she was having some influence on him, getting him to lighten up and all. And there was no way she was going to be the one to pack up, so she took after him. She quickly caught up to him and sprayed him with some snow by tilting her board ever so slightly.

"Oh, you just did not just do what I think you did."

"Oh, yes, love, I do believe I did." She laughed and passed him, daring him to follow. Antauri was determined to get her back and followed, taking her dare. She weaved left and right, trying yet failing to lose him. Halfway down the hillside, she caught a snow ramp and got some big air. Antauri did the same. Both spun in mid-air before landing. Antauri managed to spray her big time. Nova looked like a giant snowball, but she also lost balance.

She tried to regain balance, but instead she fell on Antauri and creating yet another snowball around the two. They rolled…and rolled…and rolled…and rolled…until they finally hit a rock at the bottom of the hill, sending the snowball remains everywhere. Both monkeys were lying on the ground with swirls in their eyes before they burst into laughter.

"That was so much fun." Nova cried while laughing.

"And it wasn't my fault this time either." Antauri stated between laughs.

When they calmed down, Nova asked, "So who gets to pack?"

"I guess both of us."

"Okay, so let's go skating."

"Sure, then we'll pack."

_Later_

Nova did a back flip into Antauri's arms, who caught her gracefully. He set her down as they continued to skate, doing multiple tricks along the way. After a while, they got tired and sat on the snow bank, Nova snuggled into Antauri's side.

"I'm gonna miss this place. It's so beautiful, almost as beautiful as you, my sweet 'Wildfire'." Antauri said, nuzzling the side of her head.

"That's so sweet, Antauri. And I was thinking, maybe we should bring the others here sometime… and our kids."

Antauri got a major blush on his cheeks. He had never even thought of seeing Nova that way, at least, not until she was ready. Nova chuckled at the look on his face.

"Don't worry, Antauri. Neither of us are in any rush, but once we're married…" she leaned in close to his ear and whispered in a seductive voice, "…I will have you, and you will have me, in any position you want."

Antauri's whole face want tomato red as Nova kissed him on the cheek and stood up, going inside. Shortly after, Antauri recomposed himself and went inside, where Nova was waiting for him. They packed their bags in silence; Nova's was a sly silence because she knew Antauri was quiet from his embarrassment. Once the two were packed, they set their stuff by the door and went to lock everything up, Antauri upstairs, Nova down.

Nova was still all smiles as she closed the curtains and headed to the front door. When she passed by the stairs, a pair of eyes followed her. The owner of the eyes waited until she was at the bottom of the steps before he pounced. Nova didn't have any time to speak as her lips were claimed by those of her love. Antauri had her pinned to the wall and was devouring her in the kiss. Nova hummed in content as Antauri released her lips, but not her body.

"I think that's payback enough… for now." He growled seductively, pulling her body extremely close to his. Nova whimpered a bit, signaling that he was a bit too close, so he immediately let go.

"Sorry." he said.

Nova shivered a bit, "I kinda deserved that. I was the one who started it." She continued to shiver. Antauri gently wrapped his arms around her. Nova snuggled into the black monkey's chest, sniffling from unshed tears.

"Antauri? Do you want to know the real reason I didn't think I was good enough for you?"

Antauri gently pushed her off his chest and looked her straight in the eyes, "If you want, I didn't force you to tell me then and I won't do it now."

She smiled, but the smile quickly faltered. "It's because of something Mandarin said. He said I was worthless and that I would never be loved by anyone."

Antauri was shocked, "Nova, you know nothing he says is the truth."

"I know, but I…it's what he tried to do to me that changed my mind."

Antauri was getting nervous, "What did he attempt to do?"

The gold monkey was shaking, "He…he…tried to have his way with me." She let the tears go and turned away from Antauri.

Antauri, on the other hand, now had a greater dislike for the orange traitor. And seeing how it scared Nova made it all worst. Very gently he pulled Nova close and rocked her back and forth, calming her.

"Nova, I promise that I will never hurt you in any way and I will protect you with my life. And don't believe anything Mandarin says, he's a pig-headed asshole anyway. Now, let's head home, where you **are** loved." He had emphasized the word 'are' to get his point across.

"Okay, but two things first. One: Did you, Antauri, second-in-command of the hyper force, just cuss?"

Antauri shrugged, "Guess you've had that big of an impact on me."

Nova chuckled, "Okay, and two: Thanks, for everything." She kissed him and headed outside. Antauri followed, locking the door on his way out.

On the way back, Nova was playing with the radio, trying to find a good station to put it on. Antauri put the brain scrambler on auto-pilot and pulled his energetic lover into his lap.

"Nova, will you please calm down? We'll be home before nightfall."

"Sorry. I just don't like the silence right now."

"Then how about you put in a CD? I brought your collection with me." He picked up a large album case and handed it to her. She quickly flipped through them and smiled as she did. She pulled one and didn't let Antauri see it as she put it in.

"Which one was that?"

"Jump5." She answered, beginning to hum and sing as Jump5's 'Feels like Falling' began to play.

_Na na na na na na na na na  
When I'm with you I feel a rush  
'Cause I've never liked anyone so much  
Everybody says that it's just a crush  
But I think it's something more_

_  
Sunny skies or cloudy days  
You always seem to make them wait  
Letting you know might be a mistake  
But that's what being young is for _

It's not because I'm bored or lonely  
I just wanna be your one and only  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin'  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin 'in

Who knows?  
This could be the one  
It's way too good to be outdone  
Now I don't really wanna jump the gun  
But I can't help fallin' in

It's not because I'm bored or lonely  
I just wanna be your one and only  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin'  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin'  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin'  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin'

Straight into the ever after  
Out of the story's ending chapter  
Or this could be a huge disaster  
If I start falling any faster

Na na na na na na na na na 1 2 3 4!

Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin'  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin'  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Feels like fallin' in

Once the song ended, Nova pulled Antauri into an unexpected kiss, causing the black monkey to fall on the floor, his love sitting right on top of him.

"A little unbalanced now aren't we?" Nova said teasingly.

"Shut up." He groaned.

"I love you, too."

Nova got off Antauri and helped him up. A beeping caught their attention.

"Approaching Shuggazoom City." Antauri announced. Nova sat on the floor and pouted. "What's wrong?" Antauri asked.

"When we get back, you're going to go back to your normal routine of meditating and being Mr. Wise. You're probably going to be too busy for me. Guess I should be telling myself, 'So what else is new? Antauri's always going to be too busy for you.'"

Antauri looked upset. Maybe Nova was right, maybe he would go back to his old routine. But he couldn't do that, not after the promise he made. He sat down in front of her and placed a finger under her chin, pulling her head up so their eyes could meet.

"Nova, I made a promise to you and I'm not going to break it, not even if you asked me to."

He smiled at her, drawing forth a smile from Nova herself. "Thanks, Antauri."

They landed the brain scrambler back in place and took their bags to the command room. There they found their four teammates, sitting in their chairs, looking tired. The four looked like they were covered in Formless goo and what looked like paint.

"Uh...we're back." piped Nova, getting their attentions. The boy and three monkeys immediately became alert, wide grins forming on their faces.

"Nova, why do I not like those smirks?"

"Don't know Antauri, but they're creeping me out as well. Why are you guys covered in paint?"

Instead of answering them, Chiro shouted, "Now!"

Sprx, Gibson, and Otto tackled the two to the ground and blindfold them, then helped them stand.

"I demand to know what you four are doing." said Antauri.

"Don't worry, Antauri. We've got another surprise for you two lovers." chimed Sprx.

Then the four guided the blinded up to the bedroom levels. Nova and Antauri heard a door open and the blindfolds were removed. The black and gold monkeys felt their jaws drop to the ground.

It was like their rooms were mashed together. In one corner of the room, Nova's computer stand and bookshelf stood in their shining oak glory. On the same wall in the opposite corner was Antauri's waterfall. On the other side, lining the wall, were Nova's beanbags and stuffed animals with Antauri's posters on the wall. In the center of the room was a circle of Antauri's meditation pillows. The walls were painted with a mural of a soft blue sky with mountains and an ocean. Finally, on the farthest wall from the door, was a queen sized bed with black sheets that had gold stars all over it. The pillows were a golden yellow with black fire signs in the center.

The two monkeys were speechless. In two weeks their friends had done this for them. They turned to look at the others, who were waiting for their response.

"It's… amazing." said Nova breathlessly. Antauri could only nod in agreement.

Chiro gave them a big grin, "Yay, we thought you two might not get a lot of time to spend together when you got back, so we combined your rooms to fit both your personalities so you would be able to spend more time together. Now if you two don't mind, I believe the four of us are due for a nice shower."

The three black-eyed monkeys nodded and the four left the room, leaving Antauri and Nova to themselves. Nova walked over to the bed and collapsed on her back onto it. She felt the bed bounce as Antauri mimicked her on the opposite side of the bed. Both looked into the eyes of the other, getting lost in the loving atmosphere.

Then Antauri looked at the clock, "It's only 7 pm, and I'm totally exhausted, what about you?"

When he looked back at Nova, he saw that she had snuggled into pillow, sleep having claimed her small form. A smile formed on the black monkey's muzzle as he curled up by her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. In return, the gold monkey curled into his chest, letting out a soft humming sound in her sleep.

This only made Antauri's smile widen, "Good night, my sweet fire angel. Nothing will ever break my love for you." He looked to the engagement ring on her finger, "And that's a promise that will never be broken." Then he too fell into deep slumber next to his love.

Soon after, Chiro walked into the room drying his now wet hair. He was about to speak when he noticed the two monkeys asleep, soft smiles on both their faces. The young leader was happy to see that the ones he viewed as parents found someone to share their lives with. He quietly approached the bed and pulled the covers over the two monkeys, gently tucking them in.

Returning to the doorway, he turned off the lights and turned back to look at the two bathed in the light from the hallway. "Good night, 'mom' and 'dad', I'm glad you two found each other instead of spending your lives in loneliness. Everyone needs to love and be loved. Now you two have completed that ritual and moved on to better things."

Quietly, he closed the door to his 'parents' room, leaving the two lovers to their dreams of the future.

* * *

Me: I'm finally done. It's so beautiful. Next up is the wedding, but I need major help on this one everyone. So, if you have any ideas for the wedding, I AM OPEN WIDE FOR SUGGESTIONS. Please and thank you. Review and watch for my other stories, Ciao. 


End file.
